Grell Can Hear the Bells
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: This is what happens when Will kicks Grell a little too suggestively. XD Contains weird musical moments. WilliamxGrell yaoi, but nothing too mature. Enjoy! Listen to this when it gets to the singing: watch?v I1fZ8uSWRik


Here's a new kind of fanfiction for yall', which I like to call 'Musical Fanfiction'! In this, Grell will be singing a song from a popular musical film.

Listen to this when it gets to the singing: watch?v=I1fZ8uSWRik

Enjoy! ^^

Grell stepped into the Shinigami Headquarters. He'd just finished his soul collection for the day, and now he was looking forward to retiring to his room and relaxing, but that would be after he went and saw his boss, William, so that he could fill in a form. In Grell's mind, Will was a real prude, with all his strict rules, his tidy appearance, and just everything about him screamed 'douche'.  
Grell sighed as he knocked on the door to Will's office.  
A monotone voice called out quietly, "Come in".  
Grell opened the door and walked in. Will looked up at him as he entered.  
"Sit down", he said very seriously, but it's not like he's ever not serious.  
Grell sat himself on a chair in front of Will's desk. Will looked up from his paperwork and glared at the red-head.  
"What did I do now"? Grell groaned.  
"More like 'what didn't you do'. You've been slacking off of your paperwork for two months now. When are you planning on finishing it and then submitting it"?  
"I don't know, Will. You see, I've been really busy lately".  
"Well, while you've been truanting and running after demons, we've been having our hands full", he litterly threw a stack of paperwork at him, "And fix this all up! This attempt you've made on your paperwork is deplorable! We cannot accept it"! he stood up and looked right into Grell's eyes, "And unless you want a demotion, I suggest you get cracking"!  
Grell gave Will a very upset look, "But Will! I've been trying! It's not easy when you've got a dead hot demon hanging around you all the time".  
The look Will gave him was truly frightening. He grabbed Grells collar and growled, "Never mention demons in front of me".  
Grell scoffed, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, tough guy"? he whipped out his death scythe.  
At those words, Will whipped out of sight. Confused, Grell looked behind him. His eyes met Will's. Will threw a powerful kick at Grell's backside, causing Grell a tremendous amount of pain and pleasure.  
"Aaahhhhh..." Grell moaned.  
Luckily, Will didn't notice Grell's sick pleasure. If he did, he would've kicked Grell in the nuts and thrown him out. Will made his way over to Grell, who was now laying on the ground and clutching his ribs, breathing heavily.  
"Do we have an agreement now"? he asked calmly.  
Grell nodded slowly, a shocked look on his face.  
Will smirked very slightly, "Good, then lets hope you stick by that".  
Grell stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him, a lovestruck look on his face. Then Ronald decided to approach him. He noticed Grell's expression.  
"Hey Grell, what's up"?  
_"I can hear the bells"._  
Ronald gave him a 'what the fuck' expression.  
_"Well don't you hear 'em chime?"_  
"What's up with you today"?  
_"Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? And all because he..."_  
He grinned at Ronald.  
_"Touched me,_  
_He looked at me and stared yes he..."_  
He pushed Ronald.  
_"Bumped me,_  
_My heart was unprepared when he..._  
_Tapped me,_  
_And knocked me off my feet,"_  
Grell performed a little twirl.  
_"One little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he..._  
_Nudged me,_  
_Love put me in a fix yes it..._  
_Hit me,"_  
Alan walked passed the two of them.  
_"Just like a tonne of bricks,"_  
Grell threw a very flustered Alan to the wall, Ronald looked at Grell looking very horrified.  
_"Yes my heart burst now I know what life's about,"_  
Eric came by and punched Grell off of Alan and took him away from the crazed red-head.  
_"One little touch and love's knocked me out_  
_and.."_  
Grell walked down the cobbled street nearby as he continued singing.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_My head is spinning._  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_Something's beginning."_  
Grell turned to a random stranger.  
_"Everybody says that a guy who looks like me"_  
The stranger walked off shaking his head worrily.  
_"Can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause..."_  
Grell was in his bedroom now, looking around as he sang.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_Just hear them chiming,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_My temperature's climbing,_  
_I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the man I've been missing"_  
He threw himself on his bed.  
_"LISTEN!_  
_I can hear the bells."_  
**GRELL VISION:**  
Will winked at him cheekily in the cafeteria.  
_"Round 1,_  
_He'll ask me on a date, and then..."_  
Grell thumbled with his hair excitedly.  
_"Round 2,_  
_I'll primp but won't be late, because"_  
Grell is in Will's car, about to get laid.  
_"Round 3's_  
_When we fuck inside his car!"_  
**REAL VISION:**  
Will is actually Tanaka.  
_"We'll go all the way and we'll make some babies..."_  
Grell is still in his bedroom.  
_"Round 4,_  
_He'll ask me for my hand, and then..._  
_Round 5,_  
_We'll book the wedding band, so by..."_  
Grell throws a photo of Eric on the ground, shattering the frame.  
_"Round 6,_  
_Eric, much to your surprise, this flaming homo takes the prize and..."_  
Grell is in the secretarial department with all the women.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_My ears are ringing,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_The brides-maids are singing,"_  
The ladies looked at him strangely as he said this. He pulled a lady to him and sang to her.  
_"Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem,"_  
She gives him a reassuring pat on the back.  
_"Won't look my way well the laughs on them 'cause"_  
**GRELL VISION:**  
Grell is walking down the aisle in a wedding dress and veil.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_My father will smile,"_  
The old guy who takes care of the shinigami glasses smiles as he walks Grell down the aisle.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_As he walks me down the aisle,"_  
Some old lady cries as Will and Grell make out.  
_"My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Will and I are french kissin'"_  
**REAL VISION:**  
Grell is sitting on a toilet in the bathroom in headquarters.  
_"LISTEN!_  
_I can hear the bells."_  
He's walking down the long hallway.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_My head is reeling,"_  
Grell walks into the showers and spies on Will showering.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_I can't stop the peeling,"_  
Will spots him with his face smooshed on the glass.  
_"Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see,"_  
Will throws his death scythe angrily at Grell but misses as Grell leans against the wall dreamily.  
_"But I know that he'll look inside of me yeah..."_  
Grell walks into his small office.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_Today's just the start 'cause,_  
_I can hear the bells and,_  
_Till death do us part and,"_  
He looks at a photo of him and Will, who is looking really annoyed.  
_"Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love,"_  
He puts the photoframe back on his desk and heads over to the window.  
_"We both will shed a tear and he'll whisper as we're remanising_  
_LISTEN!"_  
He continues singing as he looks outside.  
_"I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells,_  
_I can hear the bells."_


End file.
